


Of Mother Hen & Stubborn Chick

by ahkiaf



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kang Daniel, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkiaf/pseuds/ahkiaf
Summary: It's a unspoken rule. If Hwang Minhyun is a mother hen, then Kim Jaehwan is his stubborn chick.(jsyk this is a mpreg fanfic)





	Of Mother Hen & Stubborn Chick

_“Watch your step, honey”_

_“—be careful!”_

_“Do you need anything?_ ”

 

 

Jaehwan huffs a sigh as he stares at Minhyun’s retreating back at the kitchen. He is not disable for heaven sake, but he thinks he is getting treated like one at the moment. It began an hour ago, when Seongwu broke the news, and Minhyun has turned into a mother hen since then.

 

It was cute at first, but then, Jaehwan has lost count of how many time he rolled his eyes at his husband. Everything was like a threat for the latter. Everyone looked suspicious to him. And Jaehwan almost threw a fit because Minhyun even insisted him to stay inside the clinic and waited for him to get the car. Seriously. The car park is only a walk away…

 

 _“It's near, hyung. I can walk”_ , Jaehwan remembers saying them to Minhyun before, yet the male shook his head as a no to him, arguing that he must be protected so that the baby would feel safe as well.

 

Baby.

 

 _Their_ baby.

 

Jaehwan smiles as he leans against the couch, caressing his still flat tummy. Seongwu said that the baby is just as big as a peanut now, but the thought that he is carrying his and Minhyun’s fruit of love inside there is enough to make him feel giddy for the whole day… and perhaps until nine months later.

 

Nonetheless, he hopes Minhyun would be less annoying than he is currently doing along that time. He is pregnant, not terminally sick. A baby is the mother’s source of strength, and so he is going to prove it to Minhyun then.

 

 

_Ding Dong_

 

_Ding Dong_

 

_Ding Dong_

 

 

Jaehwan glances at the kitchen to find it Minhyun-less before turning to the front door again. The bell is still ringing, and after a few minutes of hesitance that his husband might start a fuss with him for making use of his legs muscles to walk, Jaehwan simply gets up and makes his way to the door.

 

He swings the door open to be greeted by Woojin at once. He called for a leave this morning, but he did ask the younger male to come to his house in case he needs to pass any documents that require his attention right away.

 

A group of investors from Japan is scheduled to come to the company today, however, though he is the marketing director, Jaehwan regrettably had to leave the work to Woojin and the rest of his team.

 

Well it wasn’t as if he could stop Minhyun from bringing him to meet Seongwu when he went limp after puking all the things he ate at breakfast.

 

“How was the meeting going, Woojin?”, Jaehwan asks, earning a wide grin from the secretary of his afterwards.

 

“It was hella smooth! Those guys loved your slides. We practically did nothing, Mr. Kim. It was all thanks to you”, Woojin replies enthusiastically as he passes a folder to Jaehwan. “Here is the signed agreement. I bet you couldn’t wait to see it yourself so I bring it to you straight away”

 

“But Mr. Kim… are you alright? You look a bit pale”

 

Jaehwan looks up from the document in his hand to Woojin, and chuckles happily. Two good news in a day and he feels like he can smile until his mouth aches honestly. “Yes, I’m fine—”

 

“NO, HE’S NOT”

 

Jaehwan turns around at the familiar outburst and snorts as Minhyun approaches him, putting his arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

 

Woojin awkwardly bows to Minhyun and gulps when the latter glares at him like he has just wiped out the entire desert fox population in the world. Jaehwan is indeed his boss, but Minhyun is actually the big boss here. This Hwang Minhyun is the freaking CEO in the company he is working at.

 

“Cut it off, hyung. You scared the innocent boy”, Jaehwan nudges Minhyun at his ribs as he smiles apologetically to Woojin before them.

 

“Your name?”, Minhyun questions in his firm tone, making the poor secretary stiffen, and Jaehwan face palm at the situation.

 

“W-woojin. Park Woojin, s-sir”

 

“Okay, Snaggletooth. Listen”, Minhyun pauses as he tightens his hold on Jaehwan. “Jaehwan here… is expecting. So, as someone who unfortunately get to stick to him in the company, I want you to always be ready for all his needs in the next months. If he gets tired, you take over the work for him. If he is hungry, buy something for him to eat. But mind you! Neither junk foods nor fast foods are tolerable. Don’t put him in a stress. Don’t leave him from your sight. Don’t even mess with his schedules. Re-do it at this instant. I don’t want Jaehwan to meet the clients too much. Get someone to do the load instead"

 

"Oh… and yes, if ever I find out you break any of my words just now, don’t bother to type a resignation letter because you will be fired immediately. You got it, huh?”

 

Woojin nods, still in shock, and Minhyun smirks at that. “Good. Now you’re dismissed”

 

“W-wait—“, Jaehwan calls out, but Woojin already get into his car and drives away.

 

Jaehwan frowns as he narrows his eyes at his husband.

 

“Congrats, hyung. Woojin must be afraid of me now. God why were you being like this with all my secretaries!”, he walks pass Minhyun sulkily, but the older grabs his arm to stop him.

 

“Honey, you know I meant no harm, right?”

 

“You could have just said it nicely without threatening the poor kid, couldn’t you?”, Jaehwan yanks his arm away from Minhyun’s grasp and crosses them after that. “Also, whether you like it or not, I’m going back to work tomorrow”

 

“No, you can’t”

 

“Yes, I can”

 

“No!”

 

“YES!”

 

“Honey… Seongwu told you to rest, didn’t he?”

 

“He’s your cousin. You probably bribed him with Daniel’s number to say that nonsense”

 

“Who is Daniel? I have no idea anyone named Daniel”

 

“Bullshit! You were the one who recommended Kang Daniel to be our brand spokesperson in the board meeting”

 

“Fine, but I swear I didn’t give Seongwu his numbers. Daniel did it himself, and those two are having some right now”

 

“Really? Seongwu hyung and the nation’s heartthrob? Why am I not aware of this?”

 

“Okay Kim Jaehwan… don’t even try to change the topic”

 

“…”

 

“Jaehwan-ah?”

 

“…”

 

“Jae—"

 

“Guess what? I’m done already. I’m going to work tomorrow”

 

“W-what?”

 

“You heard me”

 

“Jaehwan… I warn you”

 

“Whatever. I do what I do”

 

“Jae… honey… please?”, Minhyun pleads as he takes Jaehwan’s hand into his. “You aren’t in a good shape yet—”

 

“Hyung”, Jaehwan cuts Minhyun and lets out a sigh.

 

His husband has always been caring towards him, but he thinks it is the time he should tell the male to lessen his level of protectiveness.

 

“Hyung, I’m fine. I’m really fine. I can take care of myself. The kids in my team are also there to help me anytime. Don’t worry too much, hurm? I’m strong, remember? I promise I will be extra careful for our baby too. So… trust me, please? Let me return to work, can you?”

 

There is a silence, before Minhyun slowly pulls Jaehwan forward into a hug.

 

“Just… don’t make me regret this. Otherwise, I’ll kill Snaggletooth first”

 

Jaehwan smiles, knowing that the older finally agreed to him. “Please don’t. You don’t want to see our baby from behind the bars”

 

“You’re so stubborn, Kim Jaehwan”

 

“I know. I hope the baby won’t inherit it from me”

 

“It’s okay”, Minhyun leans down to kiss Jaehwan on his temple.

 

“Even if both of you are hard to deal, I’ll still love you two”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think? Please leave a comment :)


End file.
